Kit Fisto
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Glee Anselm | master = | padawans = Nahdar Vebb | sithmaster = | sithapprentice = | sterfte = 19 BBY | rang = Jedi Master | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = | combatform = | species = Nautolan | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1.96 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = Lightsaber | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Kit Fisto op Geonosis 250px|thumb|Kit Fisto en R6-H5 Kit Fisto was een vooraanstaande Jedi Master tijdens de laatste decennia van de Jedi Order. De Nautolan Jedi nam deel aan verschillende belangrijke conflicten tijdens de Clone Wars. Biografie Kit Fisto werd op Glee Anselm geboren in de Sabilon regio. Fisto werd ontdekt als Force Sensitive en meegevoerd naar de Jedi Temple op Coruscant waar hij opgroeide tot een sterke Jedi. Net als alle Nautolans kon Fisto zowel zuurstof inademen, maar ook onder water leven. Zijn tentakels konden chemische veranderingen waarnemen, waaronder gevoelens van anderen. Dit gaf hem vaak het voordeel in onderhandelingen of in de strijd waardoor hij de onzekerheid van de tegenstander kon uitbuiten. Jedi Master Kit Fisto leidder een Padawan op, genaamd Nahdar Vebb. Toen Obi-Wan Kenobi gevangen was genomen op Geonosis was Fisto een vooraanstaande Jedi en tevens een van de 200 Jedi die ter hulp schoten. Fisto verscheen aan de zijde van Pablo-Jill en leidde daarna de aanval tegenover de Battle Droids. In de arena kon Fisto het deel van de Battle Droid met het hoofd van C-3PO onschadelijk maken. Fisto werd samen met andere Jedi gevangengenomen door de Battle Droids van Dooku. Yoda kwam echter tussenbeide met de Clone Trooper en Fisto zette de strijd verder op de vlaktes van Geonosis nadat een gunship hem daar had afgezet. Vassek Toen de Clone Wars uitbraken, aanvaardde Fisto een van de vacante posities in de Jedi High Council. Een van zijn eerste belangrijke missies tijdens de Clone Wars was het opsporen van Nute Gunray die door verraad was ontsnapt na zijn arrestatie op Rodia en naar Vassek was gevlucht. Op Vassek werd hij herenigd met zijn voormalig Padawan Nahdar Vebb. Fisto vond het jammer dat hij Nahdars training nooit volledig kon vervolledigen door de Clone Wars en merkte snel dat de Mon Calamari Jedi erg impulsief was. Fisto en Vebb realiseerden zich dat het kasteel van Grievous zich op Vassek bevond en al snel was het duidelijk dat ze in een valstrik waren gelopen. Fisto en Vebb moesten allerlei obstakels ontwijken, waaronder Grievous' huisdier Gor, maar uiteindelijk werden beide Jedi van elkaar gescheiden en moest Vebb het alleen tegen Grievous opnemen. Grievous doodde Fisto's voormalige leerling en de Jedi Master kon ontsnappen na een duel met A-4D. Fisto contacteerde R6-H5, zijn astromech droid, om zich klaar te houden. Na een duel tegen Grievous, waarbij hij Nahdars lightsaber afhandig maakte van de cyborg, kon Fisto ontsnappen en verslag uitbrengen van Nahdars dood en van de mislukte missie op Coruscant. Reddingen Master Fisto was tweemaal van de partij als redder in nood. Ten eerste redde hij Ahsoka Tano en Barriss Offee nabij Ord Cestus van de dood toen hun schip geïnfecteerd was geraakt door Brain Worms. Ten tweede nam hij deel aan de reddingsactie van de Jedi en de Republic op Lola Sayu waar onder andere Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker en Wilhuff Tarkin moesten geëvacueerd worden. Fisto vloog escorte in zijn Jedi Starfighter. Mon Cala Tijdens de problematiek op Mon Cala werd Kit Fisto vanwege zijn amfibische achtergrond ingeschakeld. Prince Lee-Char werd bestookt door de Quarren die een verbond hadden aangegaan met de CIS en hun commandant Riff Tamson. De Republic wilde voorkomen dat Mon Cala in handen kwam van de CIS, maar het werd een felle strijd. Samen met Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala en Jar Jar Binks werd Fisto gevangengenomen door Tamsin terwijl de strijd verderging. Uiteindelijk kon Lee-Char de krachten van de Mon Calamari en de Quarren herenigen en zo de controle van de CIS teniet doen. De Quarren hadden de kracht van hun nieuwe koning aanschouwd. Einde van de Clone Wars thumb|right|250px|Kit Fisto sterft Kit Fisto bevond zich op Naboo toen een plot op Palpatine te ontvoeren bijna slaagde, ondanks de infiltratie van Obi-Wan Kenobi als Rako Hardeen. Op het einde van de Clone Wars woog de situatie steeds zwaarder en zwaarder op de Jedi. Zo was er het proces van Ahsoka Tano en het complot om Dooku te vermoorden waarbij Asajj Ventress en Quinlan Vos betrokken werden. Na de Battle of Coruscant leek de strijd gaan te eindigen op een zege voor de Republic. Anakin kwam in allerijl melden dat de Sith Lord waarnaar de Jedi de hele tijd hadden gezocht, niemand minder dan Palpatine was. Mace Windu trok met Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin en Kit Fisto naar Palpatine's kantoor. De Supreme Chancellor had echter geen enkele zin om zich te laten arresteren en kon zich in een mum van tijd ontdoen van Kolar en Tinn. Kit Fisto probeerde zich te verdedigen tegen de Sith Lord, maar Sidious was de Nautolan te snel af en verwondde hem dodelijk met zijn lightsaber. Fisto en de andere Jedi stierven een roemloze dood nadat ze zogezegd de macht binnen de Republic hadden willen overnemen. Legende Tijdens de Clone Wars was er een gunship in gebruik met de naam Service with a Smile als een eerbetoon aan Kit Fisto]]. In een visioen in de Jedi Temple op Lothal merkte Kanan Jarrus rond 4 BBY de lightsaber van Kit Fisto op in de Jedi dogo. Lightsaber Aangezien Kit Fisto afkomstig was van een waterplaneet, paste hij zijn Lightsaber aan om ook onder water te functioneren. Om dat te bekomen, gebruikte Fisto twee Adegan Crystals waarvan de straling in twee werd gesplitst. Zijn modificaties bleken populair in de Clone Wars. Het heft was 26,60 centimeter lang en 3,80 centimeter breed. Zoals gezegd waren het dus gekoppelde groene Agedan Crystals die Fisto gebruikte. Kit Fisto in Legends * Kit Fisto werd regelmatig opgevoerd in Legends. Zo verscheen hij in de comics van Dark Horse, waarin hij een soort platonische verhouding had met Aayla Secura, en in de novels van Del Rey waarin hij onder andere met Obi-Wan een missie op Ord Cestus volbracht. Kit was ook regelmatig succesvol in de strijd tegen piraten en georganiseerde criminaliteit, zoals van de Crimson Nova. * In Star Wars: Clone Wars werd Kit ook al naar Mon Cala gestuurd waar hij de invasie van de CIS eveneens kon stoppen. * In Legends had Kit eveneens een Mon Calamari Padawan, genaamd Bant Eerin. Achter de schermen *Zac Jensen speelde Kit in Episode II. *Ben Cooke vertolkte Kit in Episode III. *In Episode III wordt Fisto gedood door Palpatine en valt dood neer voor de open deur. Als het gevecht verder gaat tussen Palpatine en Mace Windu in de andere kamer van het kantoor van Palpatine, zie je de opening van de deur, maar geen Kit Fisto. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Cloak of Darkness (vermelding) **Lair of Grievous **The Holocron Heist **Brain Invaders **Grievous Intrigue (hologram) **Citadel Rescue **Water War **Gungan Attack **Prisoners **Kidnapped **Crisis on Naboo **A War on Two Fronts **The Gathering **Sabotage **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **To Catch a Jedi **The Wrong Jedi **Conspiracy **The Disappeared (Part 1) **The Lost One **Voices **Destiny **The Big Bang Bron Canon *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia Updated and Expanded *Databank *Dark Disciple Bron *Kit Fisto in de Databank *Star Wars: Clone Wars *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Top Trumps Clone Wars *The Clone Wars: Ultimate Battles *Star Wars: Head-To-Head *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force category:Jedi Council leden category:Jedi Masters category:Nautolans